


Knock First

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone, secret gays, that's it ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has the worst timing.<br/>based off the au prompt: walking in on hot roommate masturbating oh my god<br/>college!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> sin sin sin  
> but it's short sweet sin  
> love my gay sons  
> (constructive criticism is gr8 pls comment)

Finals were close. Kageyama knew this and hadn’t wasted any time attempting to revise his subjects until he couldn’t physically write anymore, and his eyes didn’t understand the alphabet of his own language. This constant slide further from sound mental and physical health continued to a point where he needed a break in which he did more than just go to the kitchen for a snack; more than just a rushed toilet visit as he recited facts to himself throughout. He glanced at the clock as he wrote his sentence and read 6pm, turning back to his page with an annoyed sigh to realise he’d written in a steady curve out of the lines and dropping his pen mid-sentence. A run would help. He could finish that later.

He pulled his sweater over his head as he still sat down and threw it uncaring across his room. The floor was usually clean and clear, but recently it had just become a dumping ground for things he didn’t have time for. He was surprised he hadn’t stepped on his phone yet. He stood and got changed quickly, messing up his drawers in the process of finding a pair of shorts, before pulling on some probably already used socks and walking out of his room, to the shoe rack by the front door. He gave a light knock on Hinata’s room out of curiosity, not hearing a response and continuing to pull his shoes on. He was probably at the library with that girl he always studies with – Yoshi? No, that’s a Mario character; Yachi. From what he understood she tutored him, and apparently well, as even with less time put in he was getting better grades than Kageyama. He gave another knock on his door and straightened up.

“Hinata?” he said, voice rose slightly and a hand on the doorknob as he pushed it open slowly. The door creaked and Kageyama flinched, worried that he might be disturbing one of the frequent naps the smaller boy often takes after study sessions. Something about recall after sleep helping enforce revision… Whatever. Kageyama threw the door open in a sudden fit of impatience and saw that the room was completely void of any life, and felt a little stupid. Hinata wasn’t home. Usually, he’d leave a note, but considering he’d only be out for a short time and the fact his running shoes were clearly gone, Kageyama was sure Hinata could predict the situation if he were to come home in his absence.

He opened the front door and locked it behind him, tucking his key into the zip pocket on his shorts and walking out of the dorm at a brisk pace, hitting a jog the second his foot the touched pavement outside and feeling the wind on his face. It was calming in a sense, and Kageyama was almost reluctant to return even after an hour out, but decided a shower was much needed and much deserved, and made his way back to his room.

The handle jolted in his hand and Kageyama was surprised it was still locked. He unlocked it with his key and pushed inside, still panting, and kicked his shoes off with clumsy urgency as he walked to his room.  
“Hinata?” He called out on his way, and the name hit empty walls. He hadn’t noticed shoes by the door and Kageyama concluded that the boy was still studying with Yachi in the library. As he changed, he picked up his phone and called Hinata just to make sure. It rang for a while, but he couldn’t hear it in the house, and when Hinata finally picked up Kageyama was assured in a cheerful tone that Hinata was indeed still with Yachi – although they’d apparently taken an impromptu trip to Starbucks. Kageyama sighed; he wished he had that kind of freedom.

Once completely free of clothes, Kageyama bundled them up and threw them in the general direction of his wash basket, walking to his en suite bathroom and sighing as he turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He grabbed his regular shampoo and body wash from the cabinet above his sink and opened the shower stall, stepping in and immediately sighing against the water. This was more relaxing than the run itself and Kageyama questioned why he didn’t just do this first before realising it wouldn’t have been as relieving without the ruin, erasing his regret as he indulged himself in the water. His body felt lifted of the weight of the lactic acid his senses had been preoccupied with before the water hit him and he took his time more than usual, giving himself the liberation of spending time under the water. It was a long run, after all; he probably deserved this.

Even so, the shower was flicked off to early and he stepped out with reluctance onto the mat, feet sinking into the plush as he grabbed a towel from the rail and hastily (mostly uselessly) dried his hair, taking more time on his body before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking through to his room. He sank onto his bed without thought, damp hair flying back to hit the pillow with a satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes in comfort. Despite his relaxation, Kageyama was still tense, and opened his eyes to look across his room at his desk. The mountain of work was a frustration in itself and he reached for his phone. Hinata hadn’t texted to let him know he was on his way back yet.

Kageyama heaved another sigh and looked up at his ceiling. He could hear whoever was next door playing fairly loud music and thought about putting some on himself before deciding against any movement. His fingers tapped against his leg with the clear beat he could hear through the wall and Kageyama closed his eyes as he began to drum out the rhythm on his stomach, thumbs bouncing off toned muscle as he lay silent. The song finished with a fade and Kageyama frowned slightly, waiting for another to start. It sounded ambient, and had nothing he could perceive as a tempo, and without thought his hand drifted over his crotch from above the towel.

Kageyama wallowed in the almost silence and dragged the towel slowly from under him, hands gliding down over his body to cup a growing bulge now uncovered. His body temperature was still running high from his shower and he hummed, flustered, as he ran tentative fingers over his member, gradually hardening from his contact. Eyes still closed, he moved a hand to grip his shaft, the other resting lazily on his stomach and a look of content spreading over his features. The sudden and slight pressure grew as Kageyama squeezed himself with a slight hiss, inhaling as he moved his hand upwards from the base, the lack of lubrication providing friction that felt better than Kageyama had remembered it to be from previous nights alone. His strokes grew faster and his back began to arch slightly, but he kept his pace steady, not wanting to let go of the sensation. He was going to drag out his pleasure for as long as he could; until it was unbearable. He’d waited long enough.

Hinata set off from the library, having returned after the trip to Starbucks to grab some textbooks with Yachi for revision alone over the weekend. He contemplated texting Kageyama, but his phone was almost always somewhere unreachable on his floor, and he’d sounded preoccupied when he called, so he decided against it. It was only a short trip anyway – it was likely he’d be back before Kageyama even had time to read it. The door was unlocked and Hinata would have been shocked if not for his understanding of the stress Kageyama was under. He couldn’t hear anything as he walked into the apartment and he kicked his shoes off by the door, noticing Kageyama’s also messily left in the entranceway and stacking them both neatly in the shoe rack. He smiled to himself as he thought about the dedication Kageyama was suddenly showing towards his work before remembering that he’d bought the boy a brownie from Starbucks on a whim, knowing he was probably pushing himself as usually and deciding to indulge him. God only knows he was reluctant to indulge himself.

Hinata dropped his bag where he stood and padded to the door with small feet and quiet steps, placing a light knock on the wood. There was no answer, and the boy simply shrugged this off, pushing the handle forward lightly with care not to make any noise that would distract Kageyama from the work he was probably slaving over. Hinata smiled and looked at the empty desk with a frown, walking into the room with sudden concern and hearing a moan he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Kageyama was oblivious. The bliss on his face as his hand worked his hard member was something more explicit than Hinata thought he’d ever seen, and while flustered to a point where he was fully aware of his full-face blush, he was unable to look away. He found himself rooted to the spot as Kageyama rolled his hips into his own touch, back arching with whimpers that seemed reserved despite the very obvious fact that Kageyama wasn’t holding back. Hinata could feel blood rush to his own crotch but was too nervous and absorbed in the situation to act on his own feelings. His expression was painfully close to Kageyama’s and yet he was untouched, and he suppressed a moan around the lump in his throat as Kageyama became more vocal, a feverish groan from deep in his chest rumbling up out of his dry throat as his pelvis bucked uncontrollably, beautifully unaware of the boy at the foot of his bed getting off on just watching him.

Kageyama came with a coating of thick white rope over his stomach and a low growl before a euphoric whine that broke Hinata out of a trance he wished he hadn’t stepped into, and while completely ready to stand and watch as Kageyama looked over the perfect mess he’s made of himself, he decided on leaving quickly and silently to avoid the distressing reality of the situation. The door shut quietly, thankfully, and Hinata walked to his own before pressing his forehead to the cool wood in regret and shame. Why had he stayed? How can he live with a boy he’s just secretly watched bring himself to orgasm without his knowledge? Thinking about the situation was enough to renew his blush and Hinata was sure now that he wouldn’t survive long in secrecy, but he was ready to try. This was staying hidden for as long as possible.

He heard Kageyama shuffling around in his room and was instantly alerted to the fact he was currently stood flushing against his door like an embarrassed child; stepping into his room to avoid a question that he couldn’t answer should Kageyama walk out and see him like that. He changed into pyjamas quickly; loose clothing covering the erection that even he was ashamed of, and finally adding his dressing gown as a final measure. He checked himself in the mirror from every imaginable angle before stepping out with only mild confidence that Kageyama wouldn’t suspect something.

The other boy was stood in the kitchen and Hinata shut his door loudly to gain his attention. Kageyama turned with a start and an instant blush, his mouth parting slightly. Hinata thought about the way his tongue had darted out over those lips as he came and smiled to hide the nature of his blush.  
“When did you get home?” Kageyama said, speaking so quickly that all his words slid into each other. Hinata smiled and noticed the way he was holding the empty plate he’d grabbed over his bare stomach. He didn’t bother with a shirt? Had he even cleaned himself up? No, don’t think about that. Hinata blushed again.

“A couple of minutes ago, but I couldn’t hear you so I guessed you were working.” _Nice cover, idiot._ Kageyama nodded, although clearly worried Hinata had heard him. Silence was awkward as soon as it broke over the two of them and Hinata looked around for something to break it, noticing his bag by the door and sighing in relief.

“I got you a brownie.” he beamed, moving to grab his bag and pulling out the branded package, placing it on the table next to him and slinging his bag over his shoulder as Kageyama muttered thanks.  
“Well, I’m going to go nap.” Hinata said, glad he’d turned enough to hide his blush.  
“Goodnight.” Kageyama said, and it was the first comprehensible thing he’d said all night. Hinata looked over his shoulder with a nod before disappearing into his room, and Kageyama flushed.

There was no way he hadn’t heard.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
